


Incarcerous

by Lang_lang



Series: 霍格沃兹的课余生活 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lang_lang/pseuds/Lang_lang
Summary: 少爷只会绑手手。绅士当然要表白之后才能做爱做的事情哦。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 霍格沃兹的课余生活 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609495
Kudos: 9





	Incarcerous

映入眼帘的是一片墨绿色，这可不是个好兆头。  
哈利撇了撇嘴。  
格兰芬多的直觉告诉他现在的处境并不安全需要立刻拿起袖中魔杖和房间主人拼个你死我活，心中那份属于哈利·波特的直觉却告诉他你要按兵不动。  
只因空中弥漫的气味。  
青涩微酸的香气是他和死对头指着鼻尖互相谩骂时对方的味道，混着因进行了魁地奇运动而有的青草香和男孩子身上淡淡的体味。  
并不让人讨厌，哈利为这个想法吃惊。  
大抵是因小少爷一年级主动向自己伸出手，他感觉对方也许只是嘴上嚣张；大抵是因斯内普教授的黑魔法防御术课时他用不像是看着死对头的目光看着自己，或是因为那只伴随着一个飞吻而摇摇晃晃飞到自己手中的纸鹤，他感觉德拉科并没有那么讨厌他，亦或是他没有那么讨厌德拉科。  
少年的心被不知名的情绪套上一层又一层枷锁，自己却不知枷锁的名字。  
像是某位斯莱特林所说的，无知，愚蠢的格兰芬多。  
“速速禁锢。”  
“在死对头的房间里这么舒适的躺着，不愧是格兰芬多的无脑巨怪。你就不怕我趁机给你下恶咒？”  
挑衅的声线一如以前的每一次争斗，却又不同于以前的每一次争斗。皮鞋一下一下撞击地面的声音离自己越来越近，哈利的心跳也随之加快。  
“如果你打算一直把我关在这里，马尔福，我想不出半天赫敏和罗恩就会闹到你房门外，我想赫敏应该不会忘记怎么念阿拉霍洞开。”  
似乎是想起来了三年级被卷发女巫甩了一巴掌的事，德拉科·马尔福肩膀微微颤抖，“但今天不会，波特。我的寝室可不是一句阿拉霍洞开就能打开的。”  
他俯下身，握住哈利的眼镜腿，轻轻摘下放在床头。  
“你的小女朋友的比喻句学的真是不怎么样，要是让我说的话……”他凑在哈利颈侧，温热的气息拍在哈利的脖子上让他觉得有些痒。  
“你的眼睛像是无暇的绿色宝石。”  
就算是再迟顿的男孩也应该意识到他们的行为越界了。  
此刻德拉科的长袍半边垂在哈利身上，领带耷在哈利脸上，房间静到能听到两个人的呼吸声。  
“你把我带到这里来，不仅仅是为了换个地方羞辱我吧？”  
“如果我说不是呢？Scared，Potter？”  
“You wish.”

那些无法言说的情感是少年如泄愤般动作的原因。  
他撕咬着哈利的唇瓣，似乎这样就能平息心中的不平和愤懑。  
无数个日日夜夜他想着这双眼睛入睡，又因这双眼睛醒来，如沙漠中的旅人渴望绿洲般渴望亲吻他的双唇。  
这份被自己认定为坑脏的心思本应该被刨根后深埋入土，却像是不小心被抛入了肥沃黑土般生根发芽野蛮生长，从渴望交谈到渴望触摸，从渴望触摸到渴望深入。  
他想望着哈利的绿眼睛在他耳边呢喃心中彩排过的一句句蜜语甜言，想将自己的手指探入他口腔夹着他的小舌戏弄，想把他填满。  
他不知道这算不算是对救世主的亵渎。

你以为我很冷静吗，马尔福？  
早在被你压在身下夸赞眼睛美丽的那一刻，我的心脏就再也无法恢复平静。  
就算是救世主，在面对心爱的少年时，悄悄硬起来应该也不算什么。  
哈利的双腿不自主的合拢在一起，轻轻磨蹭。  
都到这个时候了，却连一句表白的话都没有吗？  
马尔福真是个小坏蛋。

“波特，你没有什么要和我说的吗？”  
“同样的话还给你，马尔福，我可没有毫无前兆的把你带到格兰芬多寝室。”  
灰眼睛和绿眼睛长久相视。  
少年的爱意炽热而强烈，要化为语言向爱人表达时却变得生硬含蓄。  
“喜欢你。”德拉科靠在哈利的耳边，抚摸着他被自己施了咒而捆绑在一起的手腕，上面的手骨因儿时的营养不良而尤为骨骼分明。  
“好喜欢你。”  
“……确定不继续了吗？”哈利别过头，红晕悄悄漫上脸颊。  
“我感觉我的小穴有点湿了。”

试问哪个血气方刚的年轻人能拒绝恋人的邀请呢。  
德拉科再次吻上了他的唇，只不过这次带了心安理得的骄傲感。  
拌嘴多年的死对头似乎连接吻一事都要将多年的习惯贯穿始终，谁也不肯将紧绷的神经放松，似乎非要争夺一番主动权。  
“要是我这时候说我想在上面怎么办？”  
“别傻了，波特小宝宝。”德拉科松口放过他的唇瓣，将头往下低了低得以啃咬哈利的锁骨，“先把手上的咒语想办法解除了再和我说这话？”  
衣物此刻已经成了阻碍，不出几秒少年们便赤裸着身子缠绵在一起。  
火热的红色似乎此刻变得更加耀眼，深墨绿色此刻也变得不再暗淡。  
他的指尖从哈利被绑住的手腕开始，顺着胳膊上凸起的青筋，一点点往下滑动，直到肩膀。  
“好痒…你什么癖好…”“别抱怨。”  
他的指尖从哈利的锁骨上滑动，上面已经被印上了暧昧的颜色，直到乳尖。  
“如果吸允一下这里的话，你会像女人一样晃着腰把乳尖往我嘴里送吗？”  
似是为了验证这个事实，他附身轻轻咬住了那颗红豆，用牙轻轻磨蹭着。  
从胸前感受到的痒意瞬间蔓延到大脑，让哈利忍不住想在上面蹂躏几下，想抬手却被束缚，不满地扭动着身躯。  
德拉科笑了笑，舌头将乳尖整个包裹起来，用舌尖狠狠划过几下乳尖，便整个含入口腔吮吸起来。  
感受到下身的变化，他顶了顶胯，两个人的分身赤裸的碰在一起，感受着同样的滚烫。  
“光是舔这里就已经硬起来了？那你是不是不用碰下面就能射出来啊？”  
“不是的…我…”哈利小幅度的摇着头，似乎想说自己不是淫荡的。  
可是能怎么办呢？  
早在他舔舐自己乳尖的那一刻哈利的身体就不由自主的绷紧了，似乎全身的肌肉都不受自己控制了一般。  
无法言说的寂寞日夜他将手指放在自己口腔中润湿后一边抚摸着乳尖一边大力撸动着自己的分身，溢出液体的龟头被拇指不算温柔的将精液抹去，如缺氧的鱼般张着嘴想象着口中含着德拉科的性器射出来。  
德拉科给他的快感比这些要强烈许多，大抵是因为自己心中的满足感吧。  
“和我做爱的时候都能分心，看来你是觉得我满足不了你吗？”  
德拉科咬了咬唇，不满的皱起眉头，然后。  
他同时握住了两个人的分身。  
在哈利还未从惊讶中脱离出来的时候德拉科的手就开始套弄，口中未表达出的惊讶瞬间被吞下去，只剩下不时溢出的低喘。  
德拉科的手比自己的手大，却比自己的手柔软，没有常年干活留下的老茧，擦过龟头的时候尤为舒爽，刺激的他顶端溢出了几滴液体。  
“真是爱哭呢，波特。”德拉科轻笑着抹去龟头上的液体，拇指碾压着马眼，坏心的绕着那处转圈，“一会你会不会哭湿我的床单呢？”  
德拉科俯下身，用手扶住哈利的分身，将它整根含了进去。  
哈利的眼泪瞬间被逼了出来。  
仿佛在游乐园的云霄飞车上忽然从底端被抛上了顶端，刺激的他张开了嘴却没叫出声，唾液从嘴边溢出都不知情。  
他知道了为什么色情小说里男主都喜欢按着对方的头让自己的分身被吃进去更多，也知道了为什么GV里久经沙场的男优在口交过程被整根含进去时也会仰起脖子喊着fuck。  
生理眼泪不受控制的溢出眼眶，他惊喘着扭动着屁股，一方面想让德拉科离开怕他难受另一方面又想让他含的更深些。  
“现在就已经开始向我扭腰了？”德拉科的嘴离开分身，狠狠拍了下哈利的臀。分身随着拍打的动作晃了晃，臀部摆成了情色的曲线。  
“继续给我口。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，随着他的动作从眼眶中掉落些许刚刚挂在眼眶边没掉下来的眼泪，“求你。”  
分身再次被温热的口腔包裹，连柱身上的青筋都兴奋地颤抖，他忍不住的挺着腰一下下将自己送的更深，直顶到德拉科的口腔粘膜。  
德拉科皱了皱眉，努力的把嘴长的更开以服侍自己的爱人，手伸到柱身下方把玩着他的睾丸，用手指挤压着两个小球，让它们从指缝间滑落，又重新用手掌包裹起来。  
哈利悄悄睁开眼，自己刚刚确认过关系的金发爱人正埋着头伏在自己腿间做着淫靡至极的事，他灵巧的舌不住的触碰着自己最敏感的地方，仅仅是这样的场面就刺激地他感觉血管里所有的血液都往上涌一般要原地高潮。  
“难受吗…”哈利将腿蜷起来，以便让自己的脚掌可以在德拉科的分身上磨蹭，被冷落了很久的小家伙肿胀烫人，忽然被关照的快感让整个柱身都颤抖了下。  
他将脚蜷缩起来，让龟头可以被脚掌全方面的包裹起来，不安分的在自己脚上磨蹭，受不住痒就转移阵地蹭着柱身，脚趾夹着弹性的囊袋摩挲。  
精液不断从龟头上溢出，要么被舌尖舔去咽入口中，要么被脚趾拭去抹在柱身上。  
他们忘情的用自己的方式撸动着对方的分身，不停的动作此时成了最好的爱意证明，脚趾和舌尖同时蹭着马眼，同样是龟头，同样享受着爱人带来的无尽快感。  
是比肉体结合更上一层的，灵肉契合的快感。  
几乎是同时喷射出的乳白色液体沾湿了哈利的脚，溢满了德拉科的口腔，似是这个时候才意识到刚刚做了多么亲密的事，男孩们的脸上默契的多了层红晕。  
“傻宝宝波特，做完才想起来害羞？”  
“还没做完呢。”哈利搂住他的脖子，咬了口德拉科的耳朵轻轻吹气，“德拉科。”

“你不会准备就给我施一个清水如泉吧？”哈利看着拿起魔杖的德拉科，皱了皱眉。  
似是被戳中了心思，没做好充足准备的少年连耳根都泛着可疑的红。“闭嘴，波特，除非你有更好的办法。”  
“我衬衫的口袋里，应该有。”哈利将头埋进被子里，不去看他惊异的表情，“早就想和你做了。”

“很喜欢玩弄自己的小穴？”德拉科一手搂着哈利，一手在他股缝间进出，“吸地真他妈紧。”  
“还不是因为你太傲慢…操，别这么快！”哈利死死攥着床单，努力翘着臀迎着手指的进入。  
吃不下的润滑剂和不知名的液体混在一起，从穴口流出，不可名状的感觉溢满了德拉科的大脑，驱使着他快点行动。  
他已经迫不及待地想看自己的精液从波特的穴口流出的样子了。

有点疼，德拉科比按摩棒粗长，这是哈利此刻的唯一想法。  
“疼就咬我。”德拉科将手探入哈利口腔中，搅动着他的舌努力放松着他的神经，腾出手抚弄着哈利的分身。  
他扭过哈利的头亲了亲他的唇瓣，身下是敏感到极致颤抖的触感，耳里是压抑的喘息和呻吟。  
一门之隔的世界是何种模样早已被忘却，眼中只剩爱人的身体带来的无尽快感和爱意。  
年轻的身体健美，纤细，如烈酒般令人沉醉。  
想挣开束缚去撸动自己的分身却被束缚的感觉让哈利挣扎起来，“别他妈乱动。”他狠狠的拍了下哈利的臀，惊讶的发现穴肉随之收缩着。  
“救世主大人在一个斯莱特林的床上这么骚，不怕你的仰慕者知道了之后唾弃你吗？”  
敏感点一次次被冲击，马眼却被德拉科忽然伸手堵住的感觉让哈利不自主的开始流泪。  
德拉科掐着哈利的腰肢顶胯，用一声声低吼发泄着浓郁到似乎快要溢出的荷尔蒙，夹杂着某人带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“不会的。”他回头扣住德拉科的头深吻，用舌尖舔去唇瓣分开后带出的暧昧银丝，“我最热忱的仰慕者已经在我身上了。”  
天才刚蒙蒙亮，一切才刚刚开始。


End file.
